Words We Must Seek
by surfgirl1
Summary: The let down of being the most powerful creature ever was that you get lonely. Everyone was too scared of you to get to know you. What the future holds for me didn't concern anyone. No one would even know if you perished. No one would care.ON HOLD!
1. Reunion

**This has all the usual pairings: EdxB, AlxJ, RxEm, and CxEsm. All else will be explained later.**

Time was something that couldn't be stopped. It continued on its way no matter what you could do.

We were taught from an early age that everyone dies someday. No matter what religion you believed, life was not everlasting.

Not many people knew that there was an exception to this rule; vampires. We are the beings of the night; the predators to the human race. And, as one of the most powerful, we had a certain duty in this world. Our job was to keep the mortals afraid. Every time they went out into night, they could feel our presence; no matter whether or not we were actually there.

Most vampires thought that the Volturi existed so that humans wouldn't discover us. They made sure that if anything got out of hand, that it wouldn't get so bad that people wouldn't start to wonder whether or not we were actually a myth. The truth is the Volturi existed so that no one would bother me with their annoying complaints. Only Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle knew of my existence. They were sworn to secrecy. If they told someone about me, they would spontaneously combust. Seriously.

The let down of being the most powerful creature on the surface of the planet was that you get lonely. Everyone was too scared of you to get to know you. What the future holds for me didn't concern anyone.

If you were to gaze upon me, you would see a fifteen year old girl with short, wavy, dirty, brunette hair and piercing violet eyes. That is, if I let you see the real me. Among all my other abilities, I was a shape-shifter. I could become anyone on the planet, and not just in looks. I could instantly take on the personality and memories of someone too. If needed, I could literally take the place of that person and no one would ever know the difference.

Today was the day that I would present myself to Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle. I had to make sure that my secret was safe, so I went to Carlisle and looked into his mind. I then took his thoughts and created a golden shield around them so that if he were to think of me it would not escape his head and be heard by the annoying vampire with bronze hair. When he was changed, he possessed the ability to read minds. If it was not extremely amusing I would have taken his power from him by now.

I then left a small pebble on Carlisle's desk; when he would pick it up, the information needed about the meeting would flow into his mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At exactly twelve midnight, I transported myself to the stone circle named by the mortals Stonehenge; the only place where I could be seen my mortal eyes. It held the essence of my power under control so that when I was looked upon, the person wouldn't burn up. I had wanted to dress up a little for the occasion, so I had put on one of my nicer dresses. **(A/N Picture on profile.) **It was an nice midnight blue that made me feel prettier than I really was.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle were all present when I appeared. As one, they knelt to the ground and bowed.

"Welcome, Trista. We are humbled by your presence." They spoke as one, and then lifted their heads to gaze at me in wonder.

I felt a twinge of sadness as I saw how frightened they were of offending me.

"Please, stop bowing. You know how much I wish for you to treat me as any other." I whispered with my eyes closed and my head down. I felt a tear leak out of my eyes and slide silently down my cheek.

Presently, I felt an arm settle around my shoulders and hug me gently. I lifted my eyes from the grass below me to gaze timidly into the kind eyes of Carlisle. I gently smiled at him, and his returned smile was full of fatherly love. I had seen him gaze at his family this way, and I rejoiced to see that he felt that way about me.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I turned my head to look at the Volturi who all had different emotions playing across their features. Aro, the most animated of them, was staring in admiration and jealousy at Carlisle. Caius was glaring at him with disapproval. When I peeked into his mind, I found that he was afraid that Carlisle's actions had put them all in danger. I quickly pulled out, eager to avoid the horror and coldness of that mind. Marcus, the best of the three at hiding his emotions, looked bored. However, when I looked into his head, I found that he was amazed by the connection between Carlisle and I that had only developed in the past few minutes.

"I believe I should tell you why I needed to see you." I decided that if I moved on, Caius would calm down somewhat. I took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, while I was gliding over the Himalayas, I spied a crack in the surface of Everest with my sensory power. When I took a closer look, I realized that I had found a hole into the cage of Cassiopeia; my twin. I had imprisoned her after the first time she succeeded in destroying the creatures of the planet. I still have the scars from that battle. I fear that she may have escaped from her cage; in which case we must prepare ourselves for the worst." I heard the ancient sadness creep into my voice near the end, and Carlisle squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. All four of them seemed terrified, even though they knew it had to be something horrible for me to summon all of them.

"Don't worry. We will do everything in our power to help you." Carlisle said, trying to give me hope.

_But will that be enough?_

**Hey. This is a little different then my other fanfics, and I am writing it as if the person had the same personality as me; it's easier. **


	2. Journey

**Okay. I forgot to mention when this takes place last chapter. It is post-Eclipse, yet Bella and Edward got married and Bella was changed. Her power is that she can absorb and deflect all other vampire's powers. The Volturi hate her and fear her. This takes place fifty years after the marriage and change. And this girl isn't Alice. She is entirely mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything. We get it by now.**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had put a violet shield around all my powers except my shape-shifting power. That way I could remain on earth without burning the humans or the vampires. We were currently staying in Volterra Castle for a week before Carlisle and I continued on to his home. I wasn't looking forward to meeting Edward; he kind of seemed like a jerk. I was happy to meet Emmett though. He reminded me of someone I knew. The other horrible thing about being an immortal was that you forget your human life. Mine was shorter than most, and it was also not very happy. However, it would have been nice to know who I was. Most vampires knew something; I knew nothing. I had sympathized with Alice for a while before she found out who she was. I would never know.

I suddenly got tired of thinking depressing thoughts, and stood up and headed for the bookshelf. As I skimmed along the titles, my eye was caught by an old book wrapped in a torn blue cloth. I pulled it out and blew the dust off it and stared at the title. _Portals to Another Realm._ I tried to open it, and found that I couldn't. I shrugged and put the book on my bedside table. A mystery that could be investigated later.

"Ma'am? I mean, Trista? "I had told everyone to call me that, but most of them were still nervous. Aro had not explained who I was to them; to my pleasure, but he did strictly say that I was his guest and should be treated as well as he and his brothers were. I tried to protest that, and was ignored.

"Yes?" I turned to see Felix in the doorway. He was an annoying creature; full of fantasies as to the grandeur of being an immortal. He tried to flirt with me endlessly; and failed miserably. I had finally had to scare him with my lightening to get a moment of peace.

"Tr-Trista, Aro said to tell you that Carlisle is almost ready to go, and he offered my help with packing." He winced at the end; as if I would shock him for saying I needed help. I sighed. It was finally the end of our visit and I was eager to be gone.

"Tell him thanks for the message and no, I don't think I will be requiring your help." He bowed shortly then ran; my words of, "Thanks for the offer though!" hopelessly lost in the winding halls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As we exited the plane, I saw more mortals than I was used to seeing close up. I tried not to stand out, but being with an impossibly handsome vampire didn't help the situation. Carlisle looked at me curiously, wondering why my frown had returned suddenly. I shook my head and glanced away.

We grabbed our bags; ignoring the stares and headed for the parking lot. Carlisle's car was in the corner of the second floor. **(A/N Picture on Profile.) **It was a nice car; a Mazda3 SP23. Being alive for thousands of years had its advantages; you could learn new things quickly. Lately, my obsession had been Cars, motorcycles, and ATVs. Even though I didn't get the chance to use them much I had a huge collection.

I put my stuff in the back and climbed into the passenger seat beside Carlisle. The ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward. I was nervous to meet the family that I had respected and loved from afar for so many years.

_What would they think of me?_


	3. Waterfalls

I felt extremely nervous as we pulled up to the house. Carlisle gave me one last reassuring smile before climbing out of the car. I followed suit.

I smiled as I gazed upon the familiar house and relaxed a bit. While I stood by the car, Carlisle went inside to get everyone. Presently Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle came back outside. I felt a slight pressure on my mind and Carlisle's and I shook my head.

"Edward, would you stop that? You could just ask, you know." Everyone except Carlisle stared at me in shock. Carlisle just laughed, then came over to put his hand on my shoulder.

Bella was the first to recover. She smiled, and gave me a hug. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella, though you probably know that." I laughed.

"Yes, I do. My name is Trista. I like your power by the way; it's very useful, isn't it?" I smiled gently to let her know that I wasn't bad. She blinked a couple times before she could talk.

"Hey…um…how are your eyes…purple?" She whispered, and instantly I was surrounded by everyone trying to look. Looked at the ground and clamped my eyes shut before my tears could escape. I felt someone familiar hug me, and I kept my eyes on the ground until I was sure I wasn't going to cry. I whispered a quiet thank you to Carlisle before running into the forest.

"I'll be back." I shouted as He tried to follow me. Carlisle could explain everything so much better than I.

I kept running until I found my favorite spot. It was still on the Olympic Peninsula, and luckily I was the only one there. The mortals had named it Rocky Brooks Falls, and it was gorgeous. I climbed up to the top of a tree that was hanging out over the cliff and sat there.

I gazed out at the gorgeous landscape and relaxed. This place hadn't changed in thousands of years. Out here, I could pretend that I wasn't the most powerful immortal on the planet, or even an immortal. I was now just a girl in a tree. Nothing else mattered.

I don't know how long I sat there before my senses picked up a presence coming my way. I explored with my powers, and then relaxed. AS we stepped out of the tree line behind me, I called out, "Hello, Jasper." I slowly turned around. He didn't seem nervous, or shocked, just sad. He came forward and sat next to me in the tree.

He took a deep breath. "Carlisle explained everything. I'm sorry." Now I was shocked. Sorry? Why would he be sorry? I asked him as much.

"I am sorry because you have a lot of burden on your shoulders. And now, on top of that, you get to be stared at by people you have respected for years. That is why I'm sorry." He smiled, and then turned to stare out over the landscape.

"Wow. How did you find this place? I've lived here for years and never seen it before."

"The first time I came here was when I was keeping track of Carlisle. He had just moved here the first time when I got wind of an attempt on his family. Caius was acting without consulting Aro or Marcus, so I couldn't blame them. I came here and paralyzed his army before he could kill them. I erased the idea from his mind, and then sent him back to Italy. The army? I gave them all the control of hundreds of years and sent them off to choose their own live styles with no remembrance of the event in which they were created." I turned to Jasper, who was staring at me with shock.

"Why?" he whispered. I searched further, and found the whole question.

"I did it because they didn't deserve the fate that they were given. I've done it before. I even helped with your past; though you wouldn't know it." I mumbled the last part, suddenly shy of this man. He had always amazed me with his charisma and his power. I had really sent the visions of Jasper and the visions of the remainder of the Cullens to Alice.

I stood up suddenly. "We should go back." I stated, then smiled. I took a couple steps back along the tree, then turned around and sprinted forward. I leapt off the end, laughing. I did several flips before I plunged into the water below; scaring a fish so much that it jumped out of the water. I popped my head up to grin at Jasper high above me.

"Come on! Wimp!" I yelled, and saw him grin. He plunged of the end and did a backwards flip. When he came up, he was laughing. I swam down the river and jumped out where it ran behind the Cullen's house. Alice was already there with towels.

" Thanks." I mumbled. I glanced at her to see her smile at me. I picked a thought out of her head and laughed.

"The answer is yes, Alice." Jasper looked at me confused, while Alice ran at me full tilt and hugged me.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed, while I giggled helplessly.

"No problem." I peered over her head at Jasper, who was still confused. I mouthed 'shopping spree' at him, and he grimaced.

We all headed into the house, where Edward and Bella sat on the back porch. I smiled at Bella and ignored Edward. What can I say? I just didn't like him.

Alice dragged me up stairs and sat me on a stool in her bathroom. Unlike Bella, I actually wanted the help. I wasn't very pretty.

"Thanks Alice, but I don't think you have a lot to work with." I muttered while she zipped around collecting make-up.

At this, she froze with her back to me. She turned around slowly to stare at me. I was kind of nervous.

"What do you mean? You're gorgeous! You're even prettier than most vampires! How could you say that?" she screeched. I stared. What was she talking about? Bella had been even prettier than me when she was human.

"Because it's true!" I stared at her in shock.

"No, it's not." I heard a voice behind me and whipped around. There stood Rosalie, leaning against the door frame. She came forward and turned my chair towards the mirror. I looked at myself with her next to me.

Rosalie was gorgeous. She had full, naturally red, lips that most women would kill for. Her blond hair fell down her shoulder s in waves and her complexion was perfect. She had fully developed curves while I was stuck in the body of a fifteen year old for the rest of eternity. Next to her, I was plain.

"I promise; you're beautiful. You will be even more beautiful after this." She stated, and with that she joined Alice. They turned my chair away from the mirror as they whipped out their brushes. I gulped.


	4. Beautiful?

"Done!" Alice screeched, jumping up and down.

They had been working on me for nearly three hours. They had made me shower, then they had blow dried my hair. I was then shoved back into the chair as they applied different things to my face. They had then raided their closets for the perfect thing for me to wear. Bella had come upstairs, seen the make-up covered counter, and fled.

I had been forced into a dress. It was a magenta pleated halter dress. Apparently we were going clubbing. I was also wearing a cool pair of black strappy heels. I was finally allowed to look in the mirror, but I didn't. I didn't want to see myself.

Instead I watched as Alice, Rosalie, and Bella got ready. Everyone's make-up was finished, so we were almost done.

Alice had put Bella's hair up in a curled ponytail and it looked great. Bella was wearing a white dress that went past her knees. She looked stunning. She was also wearing a pair of white open-toed heels that she would never have been able to wear when she was human. _Edward will love this_ I thought. I laughed internally.

Alice was perfect. She was wearing a brown halter tunic dress that was very form fitting. She looked amazing. She had on natural colored make-up, so it worked perfectly. She was also wearing close-toed white pumps that added some much-needed height. She kept fidgeting with her dress until Bella said she looked gorgeous and that longer it took the longer until she could see Jasper. That got her attention. She then started bothering Rosalie to hurry up.

Rosalie was wearing a red lace halter mini dress. It hugged her curves and she had on dark red lipstick and her hair has down. She had on red stiletto heels that made her look even taller than normal. Emmett was lucky, and I'm pretty sure he knew it. _She_ certainly did. As she gazed at herself in the mirror, I saw her slyly smile. I knew that no matter what she said I would never be as pretty as them.

We were finally done, so we headed down the stairs. I was in the back, with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella in front of me in a line. I knew they planned it this way and I was nervous. I would be the only one going alone.

As we got to the bottom, the girls separated and headed towards their mates. All three of them were gazing at the girls with open-mouthed shock. I giggled, then headed outside.

I frowned in dismay when I saw it was raining. Thinking that everyone was still busy inside, I lifted my hand up and formed a green shield. It slowly grinned as I concentrated. It never took that much effort, but I liked to pretend that I was normal. I threw my hands out and sent the shield up towards the clouds. I laughed as it tried to keep going. My shields were not conscious, but they were part of me. It was impossible for anyone to see the shields except Bella and me, so I spread it up right under the clouds. It would catch all the rain before it came down and dissolve it. It would look like it had just stopped raining for a while.

I smiled contentedly, and then turned around. Everyone was there. Bella was smiling, and Jasper was trying not to grin at everyone else's reactions. "What?" I laughed, trying to be innocent. Everyone else just shook their heads and walked towards the cars.

Edward and Bella were taking the Volvo, and Emmett and Rosalie were taking the Jeep, so Alice, Jasper, and I were going in her Porsche. I remembered the events that had led to her getting it, and had to stop myself from laughing. Jasper peered at me curiously, and then shrugged.

_This is going to be fun…I think. _


	5. Joshua

_Wow _was all that I could think. We were standing outside one of the hottest clubs in Seattle. I had never gone to a club before, (then again I haven't done a lot of things) but Alice was forcing me to come.

I followed behind everyone obediently, scared out of my mind. Bella noticed me, and laughed. She linked her arm with mine and pulled me forward. We walked up to the bouncer and everyone was immediately let by.

The inside was filled with pulsing lights and lots of sweating humans. My self control was perfect, so I was fine. However, I had to put a blue shield around Jasper's sense of smell so that he wouldn't freak out. Bella saw what I had done and smiled at me.

Alice and Jasper went off to the dance floor. Rosalie dragged Emmett over to a table and sat down. Edward headed over to the DJ with Bella close behind. I was left in the middle of the crowded entrance by myself. Slowly, I drifted over to the bar. One of the advantages of having many powers is that I could blend in better. I put my hand on my throat and created a green shield. That way, when I drink, it would never reach my stomach and it would just dissolve.

"Bloody Mary, please" I said, laughing silently at my own joke. The guy looked at me, shrugged, and then handed me my drink. I turned around to watch the dancers; declining several offers to dance and ignoring the stares.

"Having fun? EW! How can you drink that?" I turned to smile at Alice who was staring at my drink in disgust.

"See, I used the same type of shield that I did to dissolve the rain and put it across my stomach. That way, it will never reach it. "She looked disgusted still, but then shook her head.

"What are you doing here? You should be dancing! You know, I met a really cute guy, and he's only a year older than you! Sorta." I sighed. Only Alice would manage to find someone for me to meet already.

I glanced at her, and she was giving me a puppy pout. Completely irresistible. Ugh! "Fine! I will! But that's it, got it you evil little pixie?" She smiled while jumping up and down. The creep next to her was staring at her chest. I growled at him, and he fled.

Alice then grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me across the club. We finally stopped in front of Jasper and another guy. They both turned to look at us.

"Trista, this is Joshua. Josh, this is Trista. Have fun!" Alice said as she pulled Jasper away.

Josh was 6' 2". He had black hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, no doubt about that, but that wasn't why I like him so much. He had a certain aura about him. He seemed kind, considerate, and worth my time.

He bowed at the waist, then offered me his hand. "May I have this dance?" His voice was so pure, like crystal. I got the impression of hearing water tumbling over marble stones.

I nodded as I slowly slid my hand into his. The moment we touched, I felt an electric shock. He seemed startled, but soon smiled and pulled out onto the dance floor.

The song playing was a slow song. I slyly glanced over to the DJ's booth, and smiled. The DJ had an amazed look on his face at the tiny little pixie next to him. What would I do without Alice?

We danced the whole night, and then we exchanged phone numbers. I had had little choice in the matter of getting one, and nobody argues with Alice and wins when it comes to shopping.

When I got home that night, everyone went off to their separate rooms to be with each other. I smiled, then headed off to work with my powers. Maybe everyone_ else _can afford to waste more time, but I can't. After all, I was destined to be alone, wasn't I?

**THANK YOU JASPERxHALE-YES SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW! YOU'RE THE BEST! I am relieved to say my sentence starts tomorrow, so I still have time to update one last time. REVIEW MORE! **


	6. Cassiopeia

Sometimes, when I need to think, I dive through the ocean to the bottom. Since I can withstand any heat, I plunge through the thermal vents and relax in the presence of magma and diamonds. Forks didn't have any of these things, so I climbed up a tree and sat at the top. I don't know how long I was there before Bella found me.

"So. It seems I've turned into a messenger. Edward would like to know why you don't like him." She stood on a branch below mine, with eyebrows raised. I smiled sadly, and shook my head.

"It's nothing against him personally, it's just that he reminds me of someone I used to know," I mumbled, embarrassed. I knew Edward wasn't him, but I couldn't help making the connection.

She seemed to understand, though, because the leapt onto my branch and sat next to me. Putting her arm around my shoulder, she spoke, "I won't not like you or anything because you don't like him. You have every right to like or dislike anyone. I just wish you would understand that you don't always have to stand alone." She gave me one last reassuring squeeze before she departed.

*************************************************************************************

After sitting there for several more hours, I headed back to the house. I was almost there when I suddenly stopped. My senses were going haywire, and I could feel someone watching me. Turning slowly, I faced the threat.

"Have you really fallen so low that you have to resort to walking?" She floated there, arms crossed as she smiled evilly at me. Cassiopeia always needed drama, and this was no exception. Even though we were twins, we looked almost nothing alike. Her hair was a brunette with a hint of dark red. She had long, blood red nails that she could retract at will. She always loved to show off lots of skin, so she was wearing a black evening gown with an inverted pentagram pendant. Her eyes were a coal black; even though she had smelled like she had recently eaten.

As her feet touched the ground, she slowly began to walk in a circle. Keeping her across from me at all times, I followed suit. Even though we had been trained by the same person-I winced- I always had more patience. I could out wait her.

Seeing that I wouldn't attack anytime soon, she resorted to comments to try and infuriate me. "I heard that you have some friends. Not as bad as the last ones, are they? Maybe I should pay them a visit and find out."

I was mad, but I only let a cool outer front show. I wouldn't lose my temper like the last battle we fought.

Annoyed that her attempt wasn't working, she crouched. Growling, she bared her ferociously sharp teeth. I prayed that I had the strength needed, and met her oncoming attack.

The sound of our bodies hitting each other was louder than normal vampires, and thus so it caused a shockwave to knock over some of the surrounding trees. Grappling with each other, I noticed that her footing was uneven. Snarling to keep her distracted, I swept my leg around into the back of her knees, causing her to fall with a THUMP!

I quickly made a black shield around her, which consisted of every type of shield I had. Touching it, she drew back lightening fast from the burn. Suddenly she calmed down enough to assess her situation. I waited; this was what we always did.

Opening her eyes, she smiled. "Very nice, sister. I see you've improved since our last meeting. But why don't you try this?"

Two orbs of shadow were forming in her palms, stretching to cover her entire hands. She spread them against my shield letting them sink into the surface and eat away at the cracks. With one last effort, my shield shivered then collapsed. She sprang up from the dust, mocking me by brushing some of it off her shoulder.

"Piece of cake. My turn!" she cried, her eyes turning completely red as her power overcame her. Her skin began to glow as her blood turned to molten lava. Her dress transformed into a black and dark red ball gown. Her feet slowly lifted off the ground, as she became brighter still.

I quickly followed, my eyes turning white while my veins filled with ice. With a blink of my eye, my clothes changed into my flowing ice blue dress. I rose into the sky, and gathered a protection of storm clouds around me. I saw her gathering the heat from the forest floor, and sent out my power into the ever darkening sky.

She struck first, hitting me with a globe of pure heat, bouncing off my storm cloud to quickly fizzle into nothingness. I responded with a bolt of lightning, making the air boom in its wake. It hit her square in the chest, making her stumble on her heat mass in surprise. She recovered quickly, however, and sent a volley of lava globes after me, each one meeting up with my shield of ice.

We went on like this for more than an hour, each one gaining no ground over the other. I noticed she was weakening, and I hoped that I could last long enough to finish her off. We were both shocked out of our zone, however, when we heard a shout from below. I quickly glanced down, seeing the Cullens. While I was distracted, Cassiopeia pulled something out of her pocket and threw it into the air next to her where it hovered. With me gazing on in amazement, I watched it explode and leave behind a small portal. Saluting me in the familiar military manner, she leapt through the portal that closed after her and was gone.

Exhausted, I lost control on my hold over the clouds. Sinking through them as easily as water, I plummeted to the ground. Before my body even landed, I let darkness overcome me.


	7. Watch Me Bleed

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer erased my next chapter so I had to rewrite it. I don't even remember what happened, so I guess we'll never know….sorry. I am kind of strange.**

I felt like I was floating through water. My eyelids felt heavy, and I couldn't force them open. Dimly I could hear voices, but I really couldn't understand them. My memory was muddled, and I couldn't remember specifically what happened.

I couldn't think strait, so I fell back into darkness.

*************************************************************************************

When I finally awoke, Bella and Carlisle were hovering over me with worried expressions. Trying to sit up, I realized that I was back in my room.

"What happened?" I groaned, as Bella supported my back. I turned to Carlisle, and I saw him run his hand through his hair.

"I'm not exactly sure," he started, "but I think that your body got so stressed and drained that it shut down. Your powers probably refreshed you, so I wouldn't recommend using them for a while. "

Panic began to settle in. How could I protect the Cullens and the world if I couldn't use my powers? The door banged against the door as Jasper came in, and he quickly put his hand on my forehead to calm me down. I couldn't use my shields, so his power now worked on me. I bet Edward could read my mind now, too.

"Actually yes, I can." I turned to look at the doorway again, and he stood there with Rose and Esme behind him. Rose came over and gave me a big hug, and I dry sobbed in her arms.

I couldn't seem to understand why they cared so much about me, or why they even wanted me around. I was an even bigger danger magnet than Bella was, and I came with an evil twin sister. How could they stand the sight of me? I know I couldn't.

Edward strode quickly over to the bed. Grabbing my arm, he spoke. "That is not true," he growled fiercely. "We do it because you deserve it. Don't say think things like that." Jasper tried to calm him down, but he couldn't.

Bella and I noticed this at the same time, because she reached over and hugged him from behind. It worked way better than Jasper's touch, and I smiled at how happy they were. A pang of loneliness hit me as Jasper accidently absorbed their feelings and projected them out.

He was joined by Alice, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Rosalie and Emmett had already disappeared, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting in each other's arms by the window. Presently everyone left, wanting to be alone with their significant other. I now knew how Edward used to feel.

Getting up from my bed, I changed into the clothes someone (Alice) had left out, and turned to stare at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me was a beautiful creature, sure, but she was unhappy. That's what you get, I thought bitterly. Everyone would be better off without me.

The rest of the household was gone, off to do things I didn't want to think about. I wandered through the forest, passing by the waterfall, the tall pine tree, and the baseball clearing. I kept walking, not knowing where I was going.

A tune popped into my head, and I turned quickly and sprinted back to the house. Since everyone was gone, they couldn't see what I was doing. I sat down at Edward's piano, and began to play the tune. Presently I came up with lyrics, and I began to sing.

_The silence keeps it easy  
keeps you safe for the moment.  
As you're walking away  
your foot steps get louder.  
All you needed was time  
But now time will destroy us._

It will all be over, and here we are  
we're stuck inside this salted earth together.  
You'll pierce my lungs  
my limbs go numb  
as my colors fade out.

You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.

_  
_It was a morbid song, but it was beautiful at the same time. I continued to play, oblivious to my audience of one.

_  
I gave you everything to die with a smile  
all you wanted was to live for a while  
you took everything but it left you empty  
you can't replace me, you can't._

It's almost over, and here we are  
we're stuck inside this salted earth together.  
You'll pierce my lungs  
my limbs go numb  
as my colors fade out.

You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.

It will all be over, and here we are  
we'll die inside this salted earth together.  
You'll pierce my lungs  
my limbs go numb  
as my colors fade out.

You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.

Watch me bleed.

Ending the song, I put my head in my hands. Tears that would never fall were pooling behind my eyelids, and I wished I was normal.

"That was beautiful, you know." I whirled around, and was shocked to see Joshua standing there. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and I found him even more handsome than the first time I saw him.

He ambled forward, putting his hands in his pockets. I watched his approach with apprehensive eyes. Sitting beside me at the piano, he placed his fingers on the keys.

Gently hitting a few keys in a specific order, I recognized vaguely the song I had just been playing. I turned to stare at him in awe. He smiled back gently, then slowly lifted his fingers to run them through my hair.

Captured in his gaze, I couldn't look away. I was powerless, yet I enjoyed it. I was baffled as to how he got here, but for a moment I didn't care.

Leaning forward ever so slowly, he captured my lips with his own. My heart soared, and I leaned in to the kiss. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Josh made me feel human, even though I was the farthest possible thing from it. The feelings coursing through my body were new to me, slowly awakening. When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against his. We held each other for a timeless period.

Now, sitting on the couch where we had moved, I was leaned back into his warm embrace. We had barely spoken, and I felt sad to break the comfortable silence. It had to be done, however.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, aware that he could hear me. Turning my head to gaze into his eyes, I once again found myself lost in them.

"Well," he started, and I was surprised to find he sounded embarrassed. "When I called you a few days ago, Alice answered. She told me that you were sick, and that you were sleeping at the moment. She told me to come over, and that there would be a key under the mat. She said that the rest of the family was going out, so they wanted someone to watch over you. Is that okay?" He ended, nervous as to my reaction.

He needn't have worried, however. I reached up and kissed him again, and all worries were forgotten.

*************************************************************************************

When everyone else returned home, Josh had already left. After I had scolded Alice, and given in to her puppy pout, we hung out. I enjoyed it, and was relaxing on the couch when suddenly Edward was standing in front of me.

"Will you play your song?" he blurted out after several seconds and my demanded _"WHAT?"_ I blinked, and then nodded.

He smiled briefly before walking away again. I followed him to the piano, and sat down once again. I began playing, and heard everything else in the house stop.

Emmett stopped playing Halo, Jasper stopped playing guitar, Bella stopped reading, Esme stopped gardening, and Rosalie stopped brushing her hair. Carlisle was at work. One by one, they all slowly made their way into the same room as us, gathering around to listen.

I put down my shields again, and inquired of Edward _should I sing too?___When he nodded, I finished the introduction and began singing. Without looking up, I sang through the entire song and finished the last notes.

I looked down sheepishly, embarrassed again. I smiled and looked up when Jasper came over to clap me on the shoulder in approval. Everyone commented on how amazing I was, and if I was human I would have been red. Jasper laughed, saying that we shouldn't embarrass me too much. I stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed, and I smiled. _So this is what it's like to belong._


	8. Lupus

The days flew by, and I almost began to relax. I knew that Cassiopeia wasn't far away, (in the time sense) but it seemed irrelevant and not worrisome at the moment. The relationship between Josh and I was growing, and I was amazed. I had only known him for a short while, and yet he was now my world. I knew, somewhere in the back of my head, that that was bad, but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I was as "selfish" as Edward used to be.

While I was on a routine flying trip over the forest, I saw something that made me suddenly stop in mid-air. There, far below me, sat a man. He was of Native American descent. He was also a werewolf. I recognized him from some of my far earlier visits, and remembered his name.

I pondered for a few seconds, before coming up with a plan. I glided down through the trees, landing in the grass in front of him softly. He stood up and began shaking. Before he could transform, however, I kneeled on the ground in front of him and pulled back my hair to expose my neck, as a sign that I was at his mercy. His constant shivering stopped, and he slowly un-tensed.

Standing up, I addressed him. "I am sorry for startling you, Seth of the Quileute Tribe. I mean no harm, and come in peace." **(A/N He-he I bet you guys thought it would be Jacob.) **He stared at me in shock, while I looked at the ground.

He swallowed, then spoke. "And you are? You smell like a blood-sucker, but also like another were-wolf. What _are _you?" He stared at me, a mixture of shock and wonder on his features.

I sighed, before turning into a werewolf. In my werewolf form, I had ink black fur with shimmers of purple underneath. I bared my teeth at him in a silent laugh, before turning into another form. I turned into him in his human form, and shrugged. I also turned into a phoenix, then I returned to my original form.

"See, I don't really have a name. I am almost one of a kind. I am currently staying at the Cullen's house before we make a move, but I would like to talk to your pack leader, too. The danger is imminent and very big, and I don't want stupid differences like a war between species to cause any more deaths."

He stared at me for another second, before turning and walking into the trees. He came out a few seconds later as a wolf. I immediately turned into my wolf form, and followed him through the trees.

*************************************************************************************

As I kneeled in front of Sam, once again exposing my neck, I took inventory of the people around me. There were only four; Seth, Jacob, Sam, and Seth's older sister and Jacob's mate Leah.

"Greetings. I mean no harm. I just wanted to inform you of the current situation so that you can understand and not be afraid."

They stared at me in apprehension, before Sam nodded at me to continue. I explained everything; our birth, the first battle, locking up Cassiopeia, and how recently she had escaped.

"The last time she was out, she destroyed almost all the life I couldn't protect on the planet. You may remember learning about it. The dinousaurs? She always hated lizards or reptiles of any kind."

After their shock wore off, they agreed to put aside the war currently going on. I nodded my thanks, and was escorted back to the border.

Once I walked in the door, I was knocked over by Alice. She hugged me extremely tight, dry sobbing the entire time. I patted her on the head, and calmed her down. Once she relaxed, she told me how furious she was at me. Apparently, when my future disappeared, she began panicking. She and the rest of the family had gone out searching, until she saw a vision of me returning home.

I apologized for scaring them. "Sorry, my future disappeared because I was with the wolves."

"So that's why you stink more than usual!" Emmett boomed, and Rosalie hit him on the back of the head. "What?! I meant she smells more like a wolf than normal! Jeez!"

I laughed, and then turned into a wolf before their eyes. They stared at me in shock, all except Bella. she rolled her eyes at her family, and then came over to me.

"I've never seen a coat like yours. its beautiful!" she commented, and I barked in thanks. I turned back, then. unlike most werewolves, when I changed back I still had my clothes. That was always helpful.

Carlisle was about to speak, when I suddenly sensed something. I whipped around, threw open the door, and then crouched into my fighting stance. There was no need, however. it was just Aro.

I got out of my stance, then went down the steps to meet him. He was bowing down in the dirt. "Up," I said, and he quickly obliged. "Didn't you learn from the last time that I hate it when people do that?" He gulped, and I sighed.

Jasper and Bella came up and placed their hands on my shoulders, looking protective and wary. I smiled reassuringly at them, before turning back to Aro.

"Do you have updates? I believe I have come up with a strategy." He nodded, and we went into the house.

**Very short. Sorry.**


	9. Amethyst

We sat down around the living room, and waited in tense silence. Aro cleared his throat and then began.

"As I mentioned earlier, I believe I have come up with a strategy as to how we can defeat Cassiopeia. One member of the Guard has always been extremely interested in the books in our library. He notified me earlier this week that he had discovered a book that was written in the Old Times. Now, he couldn't get it open, and neither could i. So I brought it here to show you."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small book. It was black leather, with a strap wrapped around it. On the clasp was an amethyst, imbedded in the lining.

As I saw it, my breath came in short gasps. Jasper leapt up and was at my side in milliseconds, but he couldn't stop the memories that flooded my mind.

_Two girls, age four, ran through a meadow together. They were part of a small tribe, fleeing from the War Chief of the East. _

_"Tristiana! Cassiopeia! Supper!" yelled a woman, and the twins raced to try and get there first. _

_Suddenly, a scream pierced the air, followed by clangs of metal and more yells. The two girls froze in their tracks. _

_Cassiopeia, the braver of the two, grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her behind a nearby tree. Cassiopeia didn't look at what was happening, for fear of being caught, but Tristiana wanted to know what was happening. What she saw, she would never forget._

_Her brothers, her older sister, her mother her father, and most of her tribe members were tied together and kneeling down in the dirt. Above them stood the War Chief's warriors, with their animal skin jackets and metal weapons. A few other people lay dead, strewn around like dolls._

_One by one, the warriors killed everyone there. _

_Off to the side sat Rigel, the Leader of the Tribe's son. He showed no emotion as he watched the killings that he had caused. He didn't even flinch when they slew his own father._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Two sisters, age ten, were running through the forest. Trista was the faster of the two, but Cassiopeia was stronger. They made no sound as they ran, silent as the deer._

_Trista stopped suddenly, holding up her hand as a sign of warning and danger. Cassiopeia ignored he, running on into the clearing that lay ahead. She was quickly surrounded by men, grabbed, and tied up. She kicked and screamed, but she could not escape._

_As she trashed wildly, she met her sister's horrified eyes. Trista was hiding in the bushes, crouched to the ground. Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed in anger and disgust. _

_The men dragged her away, and Cassiopeia never looked back._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Trista, now at age thirteen, scaled the side of a mountain and hoisted herself into a cave. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, and she held her spear level. _

_When nothing came forth, and she didn't sense anything, she slowly inched forward, deeper into the cave._

_Suddenly, while stepping on a wet rock, she slipped. she tumbled forward, suddenly pitching into a deep hole. She hit the water at the bottom with great force._

_She sunk beneath the surface, slowly losing consciousness. the last thing she saw was a pale purple light._

_*************************************************************************************_

_When she woke up, she was laying on the rocks at the side of the pool. above her stood a celestial being, glowing purple with power._

_She spoke in a foreign language, and yet somehow Trista could understand her. "My child, how is it that you have entered my kingdom? This place is not for you. You have much work to do back in life." The voice was piercing, sounding young, old, deep, high, shivery, and strong all at once. It made Trista's ears buzz and her bones ache. Her nose began to bleed._

_The lady's voice suddenly turned from kind to serious. The pain Trista felt doubled. "I will return you to the surface. From then on, you will not be able to enter my kingdom unless you finish your task. You must destroy your sister. Your soul belongs to me now." _

_Then the lady raised her hands, and disappeared. And Trista sank into darkness._

_*************************************************************************************_

I sat up, gasping for breath. Everyone surrounded me, trying to ask me what happened. Aro, who stood to my left, still held the book in shaking fingers.

Without saying a word, I held out my hand towards him. carefully, he handed me the book.

Holding out my hand, I turned my palm upwards. In the center, my palm began to glow. The amythst on the book did too. Everyone backed up as the two steadily grew brighter and brighter. Soon everyone had to look away from the light except me. Inside my hand, an amyshts was slowly taking shape.

It rose out of my palm, floated over to the strap, and imbedded itself next to the first one. The lights suddenly went out, and everyone stared at me.

I ignored them, as I touched both gems at the same time. They both disappeared, and the book swung open.

*************************************************************************************

_When she woke up, Trista was back at her tent. Beside her, in a velvet bag, was a book. It was black leather, with a strap wrapped around it. On the clasp was an amethyst, imbedded in the lining._


End file.
